Sentimenti Contrastanti
by Monske13
Summary: sentimenti contrastanti is italian for mixed feelings  Or so google says . KaZe. May have Mpreg. If i get enough reviews voting yes then yes. I do not own Vampire Knight. The first chapter is pretty much the summary so please read the first chapter!
1. Dreams of someone unknown

_It was cold outside, there was snow everywhere. I didn't know where I was, I think I was in a forest. I stood around and looked every which way when I heard a sound of a horse come from the right. _

"_White Lily..?" I mumbled under my breath as I watched the mist in the air from my breath. I continued to look around to find where the horse sound, that sounded much like White Lily, came from._

"_Hello?" I called out in hopes that someone would come out of the trees. I didn't want to admit it but frankly, I was scared. I didn't know where I was, It was cold, and I kept hearing noises. Suddenly the bushes behind me began to rustle. I turned around sharply to see someone emerging from the bushes. Behind them was a horse. The horse did look much like White Lily too. _

"_Wh—wh-who are you?" I stuttered becoming very cold now from being bear footed and having no coat on. _

_The person didn't answer me but I couldn't tell if it was looking at me or not from the hood it was wearing. It came a little closer towards me but I backed up because I sensed Pureblood in it, but strangle I wasn't frightened by this person, just a bit caught off guard that I wasn't being attacked._

"_Boy, come here" I heard a sweet melody like voice say from under the hood and then it waved its hand out for me to come closer. It took a few cautious steeps forward till I was right in front of 'her' as I so like to call it now from the caring tone she used._

"_What's your name?" I asked when I got closer but she didn't answer, she just lifted her head up to where I could see her face inside the hood._

_I gasped at seeing her face, she had tumbling wheat colored hair in braids but what surprised me is that she looked exactly like me but as a girl._

_After I saw her face everything started to get blurry and black then all of a sudden her and the horse that looked like White Lily disappeared into thin air with a whispered promise of "He will protect you in the future young one, and he will love you too…" After that sentence was uttered I blacked out and woke up in my bed in a cold sweat._

"Why do I keep having that dream?" I questioned myself while trying to calm myself.

"I'll just talk to master and Cross about it tomorrow I guess" I said while lying back down.

"Yuki, my dear daughter, can you please go fetch Kaname for me?" Headmaster Cross asked his adopted daughter from a seat at his desk. Yuki nods and leaves the room while Headmaster Cross, Yagari, and Ichiru turn towards Zero.

"Now, when did these, nightmare start exactly?" Cross asked his adopted son quietly. Zero shifted in his seat uncomfortable at being stared at so intensely.

"A few weeks ago, why does Kuran have to come for this?" Zero asked while fidgeting in his seat. He looked at the three men in the room with eyes that resembled somewhat of puppy eyes, but he would never admit in his life to making that face.

"Zero, don't change the subject!" Yagari snapped at the young hunter who squeaked a little from the sudden shout from his teacher. Cross reached over and smacked Yagari in the stomach lightly for scaring his "Little Boy."

"Yah, Just tell us what the damn woman looked like already *Hyung" Ichiru said from the right side of Cross.

"Ah, well, she was wearing a hood, had wheat colored hair put in braids, and well, her face kinda, sort of, looked like us…." Zero said dragging the 'S' in us out.

"Wait, repeat that last one" Yagari said while scrunching his eye up.

"I said she looked like me and Ichiru" Zero said a bit louder. Ichiru gave Zero a look like "Bitch I ain't no woman" While Cross just nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought as much, which is why I did call Kaname to come" Cross said while standing up and moving to the office door and opening it to see Kaname about to knock on the door. Kaname stood shocked for a second before composing himself and walking in and taking the seat next to Zero. Yuki walked in and stood next to Ichiru while Cross went and sat back in his seat.

"Why exactly was I called here?" Kaname asked once everyone was settled down.

"You were called here because Zero has had these –nightmares—per say of, well, her" Cross tried explaining to the best of his abilities.

"That's a bit too vague Headmaster Cross" Kaname said while linking his hands together while Zero fidgeted even more and held on to the armrest of his chair tightly.

"Hood, wheat hair, braids, looks like Zero—"

"What about meh!"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"Sorry Sensei"

"As I was saying," Cross said while turning back to Kaname, "Now does it ring a bell?"

"Ah, yes, yes, you are talking about the hooded woman as most people call her, am I correct?" Kaname questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait? This woman was real?" Zero questioned talking for the first time since Kaname got there.

"Yes she was Zero, she was actually what made the metal for your Bloody Rose and created Vampire Hunters" Cross explained while shock crossed Zero, Ichiru, and Yuki's faces.

"Wait! So all Vampire Hunters are related? Then why do they not look alike, and why is Zero the only one that looks like this woman!" Yuki yelled out confused by all of this information.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Ichiru yelled from his spot in the office, mad that everyone kept forgetting that he was Zero's twin, therefore also looked like the woman.

"Shut up dumbass, you got the manlier looks in your family, that's why everyone doesn't mention you while referring to being a look alike!" Yagari snapped at the younger of the twins.

"But Zero said she looked like him and me!"

"That's because he was being thoughtful and didn't want to leave you out because he know you would bitch like this!"

"Can you both shut the HELL to the UP!" Zero yelled at both Yagari and Ichiru going to bitchy diva mode at all of the interruptions.

"Well on another note, yes that was the woman that created vampire hunters and weapons, and yes Yuki they are all related, Zero just has more than other vampire hunters In himself for some reason." Cross said sighing because a headache was coming on from all of the yelling.

"That still doesn't answer why I am here" Kaname said starting to get impatient with everyone.

"Ah, yes that, well I think it would be best to move Zero to the Night class so he won't randomly fall asleep in the middle of class and have one of these dreams and reveal vampire hunters and vampires" Cross said while pointing at the Hunter who was In his own world at that moment.

"mmm, Waffles, wait, why are you pointing at me?"

"My point exactly" Cross said while turning to Kaname.

"I understand completely"

"You all can leave now why a converse with Kaname about the Room arrangements"

"wait what room arrangements?" Zero asked while standing up.

"Yagari, please explain this again to Zero while taking him to his dorm room to pack please?" Cross asked Yagari with puppy dog eyes.

"aish, fine, fine, fine" Yagari muttered while ushering the three teenagers out of the room.

"So why is Zero actually staying in the Moon dorms for?" Kaname asked once they all left the room and the door was closed.

"I just have a feeling, like something bad or strange will happen soon, that and something else that I can't put my finger on" Cross said tapping his chin thinking.

"Well, were will Zero stay while at the moon dorms, there are no more rooms."

"He is sharing a room with you"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! You want a cookie?"

"What type?"

"Chocolate chip"

"hmmm, sure" Kaname said while shrugging and grabbing a cookie off of the tray Cross pulled out of nowhere.

-

**Yes, yes I know, very out of character, characters. I can't help it, I just write how I like to picture them because I hate the actually anime and books.**

**Also Yuki is not with Kaname or Zero! I hate those pairings. I'm also actually ok with the girl as long as she isn't paired with one of those two.**

**Also in my mind Ichiru is a bit taller, and darker in color than zero, like a tad bit tanner skin and slightly darker hair. Yes, I also made Ichiru the manlier of the two twins. Zero is like a girl in my mind, but just as a boy, so what I'm saying is if Zero was my son I would be the type to pull a gun on anyone who came near my little one.**

***Hyung means older brother in Korean as in from brother to brother, or just close guy friends.**

**1555 words from the story plus author note, so happy of myself!**


	2. Moving to the Moon Dorms

"Zero, hurry up and pack your clothes we can get everything else later!" Yagari snapped at the boy.

"But I want to bring my sketchbook and toys" Zero stated looking at Yagari with a look of defiance.

"Boy, don't make me get Cross and Yuki up here!" Yagari snapped pointing to Zero.

"Seriously Uncle Yagari those two don't scare me much" Zero said while chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Okay again why do you call me that? And you know you act a lot different when no one else is around!" Yagari yelled in frustration throwing more of Zero's clothes in the suitcase and throwing the toy deer Zero put in there out.

"I call you that because you pretty much took care of me and treated me like a nephew my whole like, and yes I know but I usually only act like this with you, Ichiru, Yuki, and sometimes Kaito" Zero explained while grabbing the deer and putting it back in the suitcase.

"Zero NO, Bad, No toy deer yet!" Yagari said grabbing the Deer out and shoving it in Zero's face.

"Fine, I'll just grab my other suitcase!" Zero said stomping over to his walk in closet that Cross insisted to build in his room and grabbing out a large purple suitcase out.

"You know, you have a lot of pink and purple in your room" Yagari said stopping his packing to look around the girly-ish room.

"Yah, Cross and Yuki both decided to put their two cents in while we were deciding what my room would look like" Zero explained while throwing his sketchbooks and note books in the bottom of his suitcase along with pencils then putting his stuffed toys in there.

"Where the fuck did you get so many stuffed animals?" Yagari asked while zipping up the suitcase he had since he was finished packing Zero's clothes.

"Yuki, Cross, Ichiru, Kaito, one from Sayori, some from my parents when I was younger, and I think that's pretty much it, plus the toy bunny you gave me when I was 6" Zero said holding up the huge fluffy white bunny toy.

"Oh yah, I remember getting you that after your rabbit died and you wouldn't stop crying and your parents where on a mission at that time" Yagari said poking the toy rabbit Zero was hugging.

"I still kinda miss Toto, Do you even remember how he died?" Zero asked Yagari.

"Ichiru's dog grabbed it in its mouth and threw it in the lake next to your house" Yagari shrugged then decided to help Zero pack his toys.

"Oh yah, I hated that damn dog, It fucking bit me a lot, wasn't its name something like…..Kreese, or Kevin or something?" Zero asked turning to Yagari.

"I actually think it was Wufan or something" Yagari shrugged and then closed the suitcase when they were done packing it too.

"Okay now let's get you to the Moon Dorms" Yagari said going back and picking up the suitcase full of clothes leaving the toy suitcase for Zero.

"M'Kay" Zero said while putting his bitch face back on since a lot of Day Class students where still here since it was Sunday morning.

"So who am I dorming with?" Zero asked while they were walking over to the Night class dorms, and many day class students were staring at them.

"Kuran, wasn't my choice, it was Cross's choice" Yagari said sounding very annoyed.

"He better have two beds in there because I am not sleeping on the ground" Zero grumbled annoyed.

"I think he told Cross that he was going to clean out one of his extra studies and that you two can go shopping at turn it into a room for you later" Yagari shrugged.

"Wow, Kuran being nice to me, that's different" Zero said surprised.

"Yes it is, I think all the night class said they were fine with you living there except for Aido and Ruka"

"Figures, those two will always hate me, unless I cook food, then Aido is okay with me for a while" Zero sighed at the stubbornness of the two nobles.

"I'm amazed that you don't actually hate their kind as much as you let off" Yagari said once they got to the gates for the Moon Dorms.

"Well, I never hated them when I was younger, yes I still have a huge ass grudge against Shizuka, but that doesn't mean I'll hate the whole race, just the bad ones and the ones that hate me" Zero shrugged once they were inside the Moon dorms and standing in the living room area.

"Ah Kiryuu-kun I see you are here now, I'll help you to your room and then we can go shopping for furniture for your room later if you want" Kaname nodded from the couch once he saw Zero enter.

"That's fine leech" Zero said turning to the stairs while Kaname grabbed the suitcase from Yagari and followed Zero upstairs while showing him to his room.

"Is Kuran always like that when Zero is around, or?" Yagari asked the vampires on the couches.

"For some reason, yes, he always degrades himself to something of a peasant vampire or normal human when Zero is around, he doesn't even care about the names Zero calls him, it's kinda cute actually, something like out of the yaoi manga's" Takuma started to squeal at his mental image.

"Also when is yours and Cross's wedding? I want to get a present good and early!" Takuma said standing up and taking a notepad out to write the date he is told down.

"Three weeks, on a Sunday" Yagari said sighing and turning to leave.

"Good! It will be such a nice wedding to attend!" Takuma squealed again while running upstairs to look through some stores he likes to choose the best one to go to.

"Is he always like that?" Yagari said pointing up the stairs.

"More or less" Shiki shrugged while following Takuma upstairs to make sure he doesn't destroy their room.

"HOLY SHIT THIS ROOM IS HUGE!" Everyone in the Moon dorm suddenly heard a very girly scream come from the direction of Kuran's room.

"Well, that's my queue to leave" Yagari said leaving the moon dorms to return to Cross's office.


End file.
